The Spanish Main
by Kizu Mizu
Summary: Jinx was a woman of action. When an opportunity to run from Tortuga, and the prospect of a loveless marriage, came along, she took it; be damned the consequences. One of those consequences was a pirate captain with a dislike for stowaways.
1. Farewell to Ye, Spanish Ladies

This story is dedicated to my most fantastical and amazing beta, **_Nawyn_**, without whom, I don't think that The Spanish Main would have ever ended up on the chopping block, or turn out as fantastic as it has so far (more by her efforts than my own!)

**Prologue: Farewell To Ye, Spanish Ladies...****  
**  
"Land ho!"

Putting away his telescope, Jack's mouth thinned. He had never been so disgusted to see the port city of Tortuga. With a sigh he shouted for the men to prepare the _Pearl_ to be docked. He called to Gibbs, asking him to take the helm.

With one last glance, full of distaste, at Tortuga, Jack disappeared below decks. "Anamaria? Land 'o."

"Aye, Jack, we'll be on deck presently."

"A'right."

It was a fine position for a captain to be in. Not only was he losing a good friend, he was losing a tip-top sailor. He had a very limited chance of finding someone with half of the talent of his only woman pirate; no doubt, he'd be forced to settle for a boozer with fat hands and smelly breath. The picture, when compared to Anamaria, was enough to make Jack wish violently for a drink. He moved restlessly towards the bow, easily navigated the swaying deck with his drunken swagger. He avoided his scurrying crew and placed both hands on the railing, staring out over the _Pearl's _bowsprint.

He reached for his bottle of rum and sipped at it morosely as _The Black Pearl_ silently made her way into port. The ocean breeze fluttered his braids and dreadlocks, making him raise a hand and push at them with angry fingers. "Bloody 'ell." He tipped the bottle upside down over his open mouth. When nothing came out, he swore with more heat.

After this fiasco, he could definitely use some good Caribbean rum, and the rare mug of ale thrown in for good measure. He sighed when he heard the exclamations of the small child. He turned slowly and watched the two women and young boy make their way slowly toward him.

Anamaria had saved his neck for the second time in as many years as they'd been sailing together, stealing him out from under the watchful eye of one Commodore Norrington and executing a getaway that made her captain proud.

But it had come at a high and, most assuredly, terrible price. Anamaria would be disembarking to land with her sister, Rosa and her son Diego. Something about a rather unscrupulous character chasing after the pair of them. Jack hadn't asked; hadn't cared.

In fact when he'd discovered her true reasons for coming to Port Royal (other than saving his hide, of course), Jack had been furious and had almost shot Anamaria for his trouble. But, now in the warm light of mid-afternoon, Jack saw the wisdom of this - from her perspective.

It still left him in some pretty dire straits.

He shifted over when Anamaria stepped up beside him, making room as he would for no one else.

"Collect your swag, love?" he inquired quietly, flicking his eyes to hers. Anamaria nodded slowly, eyes bright with pity. He shrugged his shoulders. She smiled a little and they all stood around in silence as the crew tied the _Pearl_ off. "Crew dismissed," Jack called over his shoulder; this order was followed by a chorus of agreeable _arrghs_! that heralded his crew's departure. Diego looked up at Jack and smiled.

"_Hola_," he said. "I'm Diego. Who are you?"

"I be Cap'n Jack Sparrow," he drawled, exaggerating his accent, making the boy's nose crinkle in laughter. Jack smiled as well, though it was a sad one.

The boat lurched suddenly in a strong wave, knocking Diego off balance. Jack reached out and set a hand on the boy's shoulder to steady the lad. "Steady as she goes, Diego." Jack murmured, then turned toward Rosa. The tall, willowy Spaniard looked decidedly nervous, eyes flicking to his hand gripping Diego's shoulder. He released the boy agreeably and flashed a reassuring grin. "Sea legs will come in time. Welcome to Tortuga, love." She inclined her head slightly then took Diego's hand in hers before following Anamaria off of the ship. Jack stood there a moment, watching as his crew and Anamaria disappeared.

He sighed heavily, tipping his hat at the man on the first dogwatch before he followed them into the crowded streets. The crew and Anamaria could do whatever they damn well pleased. He, on the other hand, intended to get entirely shit-faced with the copious amounts of spirits this port had to offer. Then he'd go about finding a replacement for the best damned pirate in his crew.


	2. It's No Laughing Matter

**Chapter One: It's No Laughing Matter**

Jinx wasn't in a mood for drunks. When a sauced privateer pinched her bottom, she whirled about and clipped the side of his face with the underside of her tray. He fell backwards out of the chair with a startled, drunken sound. When he was staring up at her blearily, Jinx nodded smartly.

"You deserved that." She rubbed a hand down the sleeve of her bodice and rolled her eyes at her friend, Belle's, reaction. The plump woman had wriggled out of the lap of a sailor and was in the process of hurrying across the floor towards her.

"Josephine! What in th' name o' Poseidon's trident...?" she trailed off, surveying the scene before grabbing Jinx's arm.

"Nothing," Jinx replied nonchalantly. "And don't call me by that horrid name." She pushed a few of her tiny braids out of her face and behind her ears. The beads she had woven into them clanked together musically.

"Cobb'll fire ye fer sure!" Belle hissed as Jinx slid behind the bar to fill her next order. Thomas didn't acknowledge her more than with a tilt of his head and small smile. He was far to busy for that; the Stallion was full up with the brand new batch of sailors just stumbling in from the bosom of their Mother Sea. Jinx groaned silently, dropping full tankards on her tray, wishing she could be anywhere else but in this tiny, sweltering pub that smelled of vomit and sweat.

It was trite, and it was something she knew she shared with many, but she longed for the sea. Just growing up around Tortuga gave a child grand ideas. Too grand, her mother had always said. Silly of her, of course to run to the docks every time she heard that the_ Black Pearl _had pulled into port. Her father was always telling her stories of the time he'd spent with Jack Sparrow, and the crazy lot aboard the _Pearl_. And from that moment she'd longed to be one of them. She shook her head and came back to the present

"Aye, well, Cobb has been firing me for years. And, here I am, still." _Always_, she thought grumpily. Maybe there would be a time when she wouldn't be forced to wear these degrading dresses and humor good-for-nothing sots with their snoots full of ale and rum. She sighed again and ran a hand through her hair, loving the feel of the newly braided golden tresses. She shot a look of exasperation at Belle's incredulous stare. "What would you have me do? Let every scoundrel in the place have a go at my person?"

"It wouldn't 'urt ye none," Belle countered. "It might land ye a 'usband. Or some fun at least."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "What need do I have for a husband? I am perfectly content on my own and quite capable of taking care of myself."

"Men 'ave their uses darlin'." Belle grinned as a man passed by, patting her round backside on his way. Jinx snorted in disgust.

"I want to be admired for my brain, not my breasts," she retorted heatedly. "Doubtless of what these...barmy fools think, females do have them and they work most of the time."

"Idealistic." Belle looked behind her. "Oh, back t' work - 'ere come ol' Cobb!" Jinx cast her own glance over her shoulder where the portly publican seemed intent on haranguing them. Rolling her eyes she turned back to her friend.

"Honestly, Belle," Jinx grunted, hefting the overloaded tray. "It's a mystery as to how we became friends."

"That 'tis, Jinx, that 'tis."

* * *

Jack stumbled into the Stallion after soaking his troubles in about two gallons of rum. He staggered to a table and raised a finger. A serving wench came to his side almost immediately and he let his gaze rake her from head to toe, stilling on the swell of her bosom. "How do luv?" he mumbled, grinning charmingly, or so he thought, really only appearing sloppy and completely zonked. The serving wench giggled and he chuckled right along with her.

"What'll ye 'ave?"

He hummed a little the smiled up at her, gold teeth flashing. "Rum, and if ye want t' see this," he waved a bag of coin, perking the wench's interest. "Don't be stingy. If ye are, ye'll not see a shilling extra. Savvy?" He leaned farther back in his chair as she scurried off to fill his order.

He sang quietly to himself, playing with the rings on his hands. " . . . and really bad eggs." He looked up at the sound of tray hitting table. "'Ello love." He smiled at her and Jinx rolled her eyes. She could still hear Jane, the wench who had taken his order, cooing in her ear: 'My but 'e's 'andsome...' Snorting again, she surveyed the man in front of her. He seemed to sway, even when sitting still, and his cheeks were flushed with spirits.

"Where'd th' lass wiv th' laugh go?" he wondered, staring up at her, blinking rapidly. Jinx wondered if it was meant to be flirtatious or just to keep her in focus. Either way, she was bored with drunks, and even if he happened to be a handsome one, he was still a drunk.

"She had a bit of trouble at one of her other tables." Nodding to the small brawl that had broken out near the rear of the pub, she couldn't help the amused eye-roll when he swiveled, dramatically, and almost unseated himself.

"Ah." He frowned up at her. "I think I liked 'er better. She came bearing rum."

"Oh, is that the way of it?" Amusement crept into her tone before she realized it, her annoyance softening. "Maybe I should take this back." She made a move to put the mug of rum back onto her tray, snorting again, this time in bemusementl, as he shot out of his chair, grabbing for her arm. In his well inebriated state, he missed his mark and fell forward onto his face. He quickly righted himself and plopped back down on his chair before she could open her mouth to say anything.

"I don' think ye want t'be doin' tha' love..." he said slowly, rubbing at the sore spot on his forehead.

"I don't?"

He shook his head, beads swinging around and slapping his prominent cheekbones. "'Course not." He eyed her shrewdly. "Aye, I do like tha' other lass better."

"Because I'm not fawning all over you?" She rolled her eyes, annoyance creeping back into her tone. "I'm sorry, whoever you are, but I have better things to do with my time than drool on rum-soaked scallywags such as yourself." She cocked her head. "You seem to expect that...and for all you're a handsome bugger, I can't imagine why a girl would spend more than a few moments with you."

"It's cuz I'm Cap'n Jack . . . Jack Sparrow." He hiccuped a little, making his dignified reply even more ridiculous. She didn't notice though, and plopped down in a chair beside him.

"Jack Sparrow, truly?"

"Captain," he muttered, rubbing at the headache that was already blooming behind his eyeballs. He reached for the rum and downed it quickly. "An' aye, 'tis me, in th' flesh, love." He sighed and motioned for another round. "Mind refillin' me?" She did so mutely.

"_Josie-girl, I'll tell ye, never was there a finer man than Cap'n Jack Sparrow."_ Her father's voice echoed in her head and unconsciously her hand tightened on the neck of the bottle of rum. Her eyes were trained on his face, now anxious to find and memorize every nuance and detail of his face and person. Here was the man who had captained the vessel her father had crewed for years, the man who'd been in her mind every night after nearly an hour of outrageous stories when she'd been but a girl. In the flesh.

She shook her head. "I've always wanted to meet you," she whispered fervently, grabbing his wrist with her hand. After the words were out, she wanted to slap herself. _Could you sound more naïve and ridiculous, Jinx? No taking the words back,_ she thought_. In for a penny_... "My father has told me so many stories."

"Well, now ye 'ave met me, love." He removed her hand gently then peered blearily into her face. "And if ye would be so kind, could ye fetch me a bottle o' rum instead o' this blasted small glass? An' after ye do, we can have a nice lil' chat about 'ow ye're not goin' t' be fawnin' o'er me, savvy?" Her ears went red as she realized he was exactly right. But, she schooled her features to hide her embarrassment. She was pleased with the bored stare she fixed to her features.

She got up slowly. "Just one thing, Mister Sparrow."

"Captain, love." He chuckled, "What is it ye're after, darlin'?" She leaned close to his face and he blinked several times trying to keep her in focus.

"Touch my arse and I'll kill you, infamous pirate or no. Savvy?" He nodded slowly, as if attempting to keep his head in place. She flounced off, carting her tray and her fascinating face with her.

She ground her teeth together when Belle moved to intercept her. She quickened her pace, and her friend caught her after she'd reached the bar and demanded a bottle of rum, and fast.

"Who was tha' 'andsome gent ye was talkin' to, Josephine?" Belle asked when she made her way back to the bar.

"No one. Just another drunk."

"One ye seemed very interested in talkin' to, missy." Belle' plump face twisted comically as she gave the younger girl a stern frown that managed to be mocking at the same time. "Ye wouldn't be losing your morals now would ye, Jinx?"

"Far from it, Belle." She snatched the bottle of rum and dashed off. "Far from it." Time would only tell if Captain Sparrow would indeed turn out to be the person she'd heard about all her life. Henry Thomas had been full of stories.

She walked quickly, weaving through tables and staggering men. Jack was right where she'd left him. He looked miserable, and she felt a tug of sympathy. The poor mate looked like he'd just lost his best friend. The least she could do was commiserate with him. She shook her head at her own line of thoughts and tried to find a reason as to her reaction to this certain shnockered pirate, besides his obvious connection with her father. She looked down at the rum in her hand and snatched an extra glass. _Oh well, perhaps being friendly will loosen his tongue a bit._ He didn't notice as she settled down beside him. In this moment she took the time to study him.

He was handsome, she supposed. What with the tanned skin that drew a girl's attention to the fine bone structure underneath; dark hair rioting about eyes the color of a fine glass of brandy. His frame was slouched, but she could tell it was lean and ready; tough sinewy muscles visible through his thread-bare linen shirt. He shifted suddenly, turning those dark eyes to gaze at her. He blinked twice before acknowledging her.

"Ah, welcome back, love." He reached for the bottle in her hand, but she held it out of reach. "'Ere now, wha's th' meanin' of this? Give o'er, savvy?" When she just poured two glasses he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her. Jinx found this so comical, she laughed outright, sliding the glass towards him. He looked at it in distaste for a moment before snatching it up and downing it quickly.

"How can you enjoy it when you gulp it like that?" she asked, sipping on her own glass. He shrugged.

"I remember 'ow it tastes. It's not th' flavor, I'm lookin' for; as it were." He chuckled darkly. And she felt another stir of pity.

"Care to talk about it?"

He stared at her for a long while, and she wondered if she'd said something wrong. She opened her mouth to apologize, when he spoke roughly. "I'm shorthanded, lost me best mate an' not t' another man, but 'er sister." Her eyebrow quirked and he moved quickly to explain. "Anamaria was me right 'and man . . . er . . . woman, see? She was always there; makin' sure things were okay wiv me, savin' me worthless carcass more times'n I'd care t' count. She's now decided t' move on from bein' a pirate an' become a landlubber." He set his head on the table. "Jus' who am I going to find tha's even half th' pirate she was?"

Jinx felt giddy. Not only was the pirate she'd been searching for her whole life right in front of her, he was short handed and needed a someone who knew the pirate way of life. "What about me?"

"Wha' about ye, love?"

She nodded, smiling. "I can do it."

"Pardon me, darlin', but I'm a little drunk so ye'll 'ave to be more specific. What is it ye can do?"

"I'll take Anamaria's place."

Jack stared at her for three galloping heartbeats before he burst into hysterical laughter. Her frown grew darker and darker every minute he continued to bray like a donkey. _Jackass more like it,_ she thought.

He finally gained control of his laughter and stared at her again for another moment. "Look here, lassie, I need a sailor. Not a tavern wench. Now, I'm sorry love, but I must be 'eading out. Confer wiv other pirates, see who's in need o' a ship."

"I am," she returned evenly.

"Mm hmm, I bet ye are." He chuckled again before tossing her a small bag of coins. "Keep the change love, ye made me laugh, and I thank ye."

Her voice carried after him. "Just you watch Sparrow, I'll be on your crew yet!"

"Not bloody likely," he muttered, swaying his way out of the Stallion and on his way back to his ship.

His scowl mirrored Jinx's as she cleaned up his table. She'd show that good-for-nothing pirate just who would win this round!

* * *

The thing Jack loved most about his ship was the fact that it was in constant motion. It didn't matter that its momentum was stopped. It bobbed and dipped, swaying to the whim of the waves. Even after nearly twenty years aboard a ship, he was still constantly grateful for the freedom of the movement and the chance to travel to new and unexpected places.

But at this very moment, he wished the boat would stop the pitching and rolling. He was deathly afraid that his head would fall right off his shoulders and he'd lose it to Davy Jones' Locker. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, praying that his headache would just disappear. "Not bloody likely," he muttered, rolling onto his side. What was even more unbearable was that he was alone aboard the _Pearl_. His crew were currently searching for a new crewman and drinking themselves into a stupor. He grunted. He would trade places with one of them in an instant. His mind called out for another round of rum, but his stomach objected, rather unmistakably.

He ran a hand over his hair and cursed softly. At this rate, he'd be bedridden and unable to approve or disapprove of the new pirate they would be getting on the morrow. He groaned and rolled back onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow. There was too much damn light. He cursed the moon and the stars and whoever else popped into his mind. He was in the middle of cursing every officer of the Royal Navy that had ever had the misfortune to cross his path when he heard a noise. He craned his neck, a look of curiosity and anger flitting across his features. It sounded suspiciously like boots trekking across the deck of the ship. His ship. He would have leapt up, but it felt like his face split down the middle with the slightest movement of his head. If it was someone trying to pilfer his ship, they'd have problems with Hughes, a very large burly pirate he'd picked up after escaping Port Royal and his first hanging under Commodore Norrington. There wasn't anything less than cannon fire that could stop that man. Put at ease, Jack lay back down on his bed and closed his eyes. Mercifully, slumber came quickly, and he fell into the deep sleep of the incredibly inebriated.

* * *

Jinx cursed when her boots slapped onto the deck. _Fantastic Bravo, Josephine. Now the entire pirate crew will come spilling out of the bilges and make you walk the plank, right into the mouth of some toothy shark_. Her thoughts mocked her as she reached down and pulled her boots off. After the scare of nearly waking the entire crew, clomping about in her contraband sea boots, she was reluctant to draw anymore attention to herself.

There was no telling just who was on this ship. _Although_, she thought, if there is someone on board, _they are probably three sheets to the proverbial wind_. It would served them right if she stole this ship right out from under them. However appealing that image was, she had other plans. And right now, she needed to find a place to hide where she would not be found until there were miles of ocean between the ship and anywhere they could dump her. And hopefully, before they decided she would serve as good chum for those toothy Caribbean sharks, she would have proven her value as a member of the crew.

With this plan in mind, Jinx jerked open a rickety door and squeezed herself into what turned out to be an ill-used broom closet. She tucked herself in behind a barrel, hidden from view should anyone open the door. She settled in, back against the hull and hunkered down to wait.

She waited until past midday to stir from her hiding spot, and then it was just to ascertain what was around her. She found a hefty pile of mud half-hidden by a discarded tangle of rope. Staring at it for a moment, she screwed up her face and plunged her fingers in to the soggy, gooey mess. A moment of hesitation passed befoer she smeared the stuff over her face.

It was cold and quite smelly - she regretted putting it on instants later, but smeared it around anyway, seeking to dirty her face enough to prevent Jack from recognizing her, had he not been as drunk as she first suspected when mentioning her secret desire to join his crew.

It took her nearly an hour after suitably dirtying her face before she ventured out of the small supply closet.

The passage was empty when she poked her head out_. With any luck_, she thought, moseying her way above deck, rubbing the excess muck around on her hands, _he was unsuccessful in finding another crewmember, making my presence aboard the Pearl relatively undetected._

Five blissful days passed before Jinx knew it. She managed to work seamlessly with the crew during the day, sleeping in the cramped supply closet at night and avoiding Jack whenever he got within ten feet of her. He was a good captain, she observed, finding herself watching him in the middle of mending a sail. The heap of canvas had been thrust at her the moment she stepped out of the hatch that morning, Gibbs ordering her to mend it and quickly.

Her mother's insistence that she learn the ways of a lady was finally being of some use to her.

This morning in particular, Jack stumbled from below decks, rubbing at his forehead. She noted he looked awful, his complexion pasty under his tan. A frown marred her face as she watched him, cursing when she jabbed herself with the large needle. This drew Jack's gaze, and she hurriedly ducked her head.

Her braids were hidden in a brown headscarf and her large, leather hat, shading her eyes from the sun and her face from view. Jack grunted before heading up to the helm. The conversation with the helmsman drifted down to her on the breeze.

"Any troubles?" he asked Hughes. The large pirate shook his head and crossed his mammoth arms over his chest.

"The _Pearl_ sails like a hand over a baby's bum." Hughes grinned and pointed to the quarter deck. "Gibbs is after speakin' with ye Cap'n."

She watched him go about his business, before bending back to her task.

Some time later, Jack was sitting with Gibbs in the galley. "Tha' new lad ye picked up," he heard Gibbs mutter, "'E's settin' out t'make us look bad."

Since Jack had polished off four bottles of rum in the last hour, he hummed agreeably. Gibbs, slightly less inebriated, huffed out a breath.

"'E's always under foot, scurryin' 'ere an' there; 'tis odd."

"Mm..." Jack yawned. "Aye, well, I'm sure ye can 'andle it." Jack pushed himself to his feet. "I'll be on me way, now, mate." With that he stumbled from the room, leaving Gibbs and their conversation behind. He would not remember it in the morning.


	3. When Discovered

**Chapter Two: When Discovered...**

The pounding on the Great Cabin door woke Jack a week later, out of a dream- and rum-induced haze. "Oy!" he shouted, but instantly regretted it. "What be wrong now? Who goes there?"

"Cap'n 'tis sails on th' 'orizon!"

"_Bugger!"_

With wide eyes, a barely sober Jack Sparrow watched the large barques, flying a jaunty Union Jack, draw nearer with every passing moment. His shout had stilled all activity on deck and every pirate stood watching the Captain. Cotton's parrot squawked in alarm and the noise had Jack falling out of his shell-shocked stance. "Full canvas! Load th' cannons, run out th' sweeps!" He watched his crew a moment before growling. "Do it now, you scurvy seadogs, unless ye wish t' visit Davy Jones!"

"Aye, aye Cap'n!" They all shouted back at him, scurrying off like ants defending the anthill. Jack rushed to the helm and stared with growing unease at the billowing white sails bearing down on his precious _Pearl_. He uttered a small prayer that God would not be so cruel as to sink his ship so recently after he had recovered it. It had only been three years. Three years to make up for the ten that the _Pearl_ lay in the clutches of his mutinous first mate. His lip curled.

"Make ready t' fight, Gibbs." Jack muttered to the man standing next to him.

"Aye, Cap'n."

Jinx was stretching a crick out of her neck when she heard someone approaching her hide-out. Her head turned swiftly to the sound of voices outside the door. With a small frown, she pressed herself against the wall and listened avidly.

"Aye, ye heard me, lad. We're to ready her for battle."

_Battle?_ Maybe they were getting ready to plunder an unsuspecting vessel. Her heart tripled its rate, giddy with excitement.

"Run out th' sweeps, port an' starboard; 'tis our only hope o' actually out-distancin' 'em."

Her eyes widened. Not attacking, but retreating. From whom? Another pirate ship? Or the British Fleet? Either way would be incredibly exciting. She tied her head scarf around her forehead to keep her head full of braids out of her face. Then she reached over and snatched up her sword, the sword that had once been her father's. She only hoped she'd get to use it the way that he'd taught her.

She waited until the voices moved out of hearing range before she carefully and silently hoisted herself to her feet. With ginger steps - having tripped more than once in her time on board - she walked over the ropes on the floor. She listened carefully for any signs of activity, before sighing and pasting the most churlish expression she could muster, under the circumstances and closed her narrow hand around the handle in front of her.

She let the door open a little farther and slid out of the gap, shutting it carefully behind her. Checking her baldric and sword one last time, she headed for the stairs, pressing her tri-corn onto her head as she mounted the stairs.

The ocean spread around her like miles upon miles of blue silk. She sighed, breathing in the salty air with reckless abandon. The tingling along her skin, the rise of goose-bumps along her spine made a large, half-mad grin spread across her face. This was the life she'd been meant for, here in the sea, sun and wind.

"You there!" She whirled and swallowed her grin when she saw who was speaking.

"Aye?" she called back. She almost giggled as Jack stared at her for a long moment.

"Get back t' work, an' stop admirin' th' scenery, lest ye become a part o' it!" His words were punctuated by the warning _splash_ of a cannon ball falling short of the mark. Her eyes shifted back over the poop deck to gaze at the ship as it bared down upon them.

She rushed off then, darting here and there helping when it was called for, moving into the rigging when more speed was needed.

"Lad! Fetch the grapples; they be stored in the orlop." She nodded sharply and was rushing down the stairs before she realized she had no idea what the 'orlop' was. Her confusion only lasted a moment, though, as she remembered seeing - or rather, nearly tripping - over a large collection of grapples in her hiding place. She took a moment to thank Providence for the fortuitous turn of events that kept her from being discovered for a stowaway before hurrying on her way.

She rushed back up onto the deck, turning to glance at the ship over her shoulder. Where it had seemed to be breathing down their necks moments ago, the naval barques was some distance off now. Her eyes shifted to the helm where Captain Sparrow seemed at ease, and even more smug than usual.

"He's toying with them," she whispered to herself. Amusement bubbled up in her chest and she laughed loudly. It drew her captain's eye. Before he could reprimand her again for lolly-gagging, Jinx rushed off to deliver the grapples. Seconds later she was back in the rigging coaxing more speed from the canvas.

* * *

It was nearly sundown when the ship, aptly named the _Pursuer_, began to pull even with the _Pearl_. All pirates were ready, and at their posts. She gripped the hilt of her sword in a tight fist; not liking the feeling that was creeping up on her as she stared at the white-wigged men waiting for them on the other end of a small expanse of wind-tossed sea. She knew there would be fights to the death; she would have to kill men in order to live. She only prayed she could live long enough to utilize the knowledge her father had given her.

She chanced to look down the row of pirates, memorizing faces, whispering hurried prayers in her mind. Her eyes fell on Jack as he too, scanned the faces of his crew. His gaze shifted to the British barques that was keel to hull, brimming with redcoats. The silence that stretched over the two ships was deafening, until almost as though shouted from heaven, the order came.

"_Fire!"_

She forced herself to stand as still as the men on either side of her, and keep her hands from covering her ears when the barques fired back. With a crash, she was thrown towards the rail and she gripped it in a blind attempt to keep herself from flying off into the open ocean. As it was, she lost her hat, and nearly lost her breakfast. Scrabbling backwards, her muscles already weeping from the exertion, she fought her way back onto the deck.

She would worry about her reputation later, she thought, collapsing in a heap on the warm wood of the main deck. One of the pirates, more than likely Cotton, raced by, taking the time to haul her to her feet. She opened her mouth to thank him, but he was gone.

In that moment, another cannon rapport nearly had her tumbling onto her backside again. Steadying her feet, she gazed around, her hand gripping the hilt of her father's sword in a sweaty fist.

Bullets whizzed past her head, shouting, cannon fire, the splash of sea water against the gyrating ships made her nearly deaf, as she looked around for some clue for what to do. She spotted Jack one moment, waving his arms and shouting - indiscernible in the cacophony of noise.

One pirate knocked into her shoulder on his way to the grapples. Grabbing one up, he swung it around twice before letting it fly across the distance to land with an inaudible _thunk_ over the railing of the other ship. Others followed his lead and soon, there was naught but three inches separating the pirates from ninety naval officers.

She glanced around again, ducking the falling body of an industrious sailor that had dared to swing across. Someone had taken aim with a pistol and shot him out of the air. Her gaze sought Jack; he had disappeared from his post. Gritting her teeth, she gripped the rope the sailor had fallen from tightly in her hands. She only hoped he'd live through this to be appreciative of how well she had protected his ship.

She didn't waste time once on board the _Pursuer_. She had her sword drawn and was staring down her first opponent in moments. They clashed against each other for, fighting desperately for the upper hand, until by a stroke of pure luck, Jinx managed to disarm him. She hesitated briefly, before dealing a superficial wound to his dominant arm, he collapsed to the deck. At a shout from behind her, she whirled, only to find herself face to face with another pirate.

"C'mon now, finish 'im off."

She shook her head. "After you." The man smirked at her.

"Aye." She turned her back quickly, ignoring the stab of guilt when she heard the sailor's pained cry. An old lesson from her father floated into her mind. _Don' grant 'em mercy, Josie-girl, fer they'll no' return th' favor._ Invigorated, she brandished her blade and curled her lips in what she hoped was a fearsome snarl, before plunging back into the heart of the battle.

* * *

"Tha' lad ye picked up, Jack...seems t'be a bit o' a loose cannon with th' blade," Gibbs shouted near his ear. He turned before Jack could reply and shouted an order onto the deck.

"Who?" Jack asked, though he was more worried about the helm and the skirmish, motioned for Gibbs to hand over the spyglass. His first mate tossed it to him before turning and shouting at Cotton to bring up more charges for the guns. Jack caught it and brought it to his eye in one fluid move. "Where?"

Distracted, Gibbs shouted over his shoulder, while trying to direct traffic on the deck below. "The lad fighting the horde of lobster backs, near the mizzenmast." Jack's gaze traveled that direction slowly.

"I don't..." He squinted, hoping to get a better look. "I don't recognize 'im."

"Ye don't recognize th' man ye yerself 'ired?"

Jack frowned. "I thought ye'd 'ired 'im..." he trailed off and brought the spyglass to his eye again. "We'll sort it out...bloody buggerin' 'ell!" he yelped when the 'lad' turned toward him and he got a good look at the face.

"Wha' Cap'n?" Gibbs was torn between giving orders on deck and his captain's murderous face.

"Remember tha' servin' wench I be tellin' ye about?" Jack asked, peering into the spyglass again. Gibbs grunted. "Well, bloody woman. Tha' be 'er."

"A woman, sir?" Gibbs watched in fascination as she sliced through another officer. "'Ow did a woman get on board 'ere?" He turned to Jack for an explanation, but his captain was already down the stairs, on main deck, grappling rope in hand.

"Gibbs, ye're in charge until I get back!" he shouted as he swung over to the _Pursuer_.

"Aye Cap'n," Gibbs muttered, watching with horror the number of officers that poured from the hold. There would be no way Jack could avoid being captured. Even if he was going over there only to rescue her_. Idiotic man_. His face turned surly_. Bloody woman. _"Bad luck," he muttered, crossing himself. "Ruddy, rotten bad luck." He hurried down from the helm, shouting orders as he went.

* * *

Jinx stuck out her leg, tripping her opponent and sending him to the deck before stabbing downward with her cutlass. She knew, without looking it was stained scarlet with the blood of honest sailors. The twinge of guilt was stronger this time, but still easily shoved away when a broad-shouldered deckhand approached her, his own blade at the ready and bloodlust in his eyes.

He was cagier than the last, she noted, parrying a few of his attacks with more effort than before. She managed a few deft blows under his defenses, dislodging his weapon and sending it skittering across the deck. Her sword was at his neck before he could even think to reach in his belt for his dagger. She had just drawn the blade back to serve the killing blow when a voice behind her had her concentration flitting from her prey to Captain Jack Sparrow.

"'Ello, lovely." Her shock of being discovered, here, like this, had her sword missed the deckhand's jugular, instead cutting deeply into his shoulder. He fell onto the deck with a cry of pain but was momentarily forgotten.

She stared at Jack and he stared back at her, both enveloped in the eye of the storm around them. The man at her feet lunged upwards, hand gripping tightly to the dagger, he had pulled from his boot, as it plunged toward her side. She only saw it when it was too late; the dagger slid past her defenses and caught her low in back, skittering in an arc over her ribs and dangerously near her spine. She wrestled the dagger from the man's hand, kneeing him in the jaw and sending him sprawling. Angrily, she stabbed her cutlass through his heart.

Tears ran unheeded down her cheeks as she turned to look at Jack. Her vision wavered and she lost her grip on the dagger; it clattered to the deck as she wobbled a little.

"Bloody fool of a woman. Goin' t'get yerself killed." Jack muttered reaching out to help her. She shook her head and tightened her grip on her sword, shoving him backwards as she did so.

"It would be wise for you, _Captain_, to return to the _Pearl_. We have it quite under control here," she hissed, fending off an officer that came rushing at Jack. "You're nothing but a danger to yourself and your crew here, if you don't mind my saying so." She grunted, shoving the man backwards, hard enough that he stumbled on several dead bodies before losing his balance and tipping over the railing, falling with a barely noticeable splash into the water.

"I do mind ye sayin' so," he snapped and drew his own sword, easily dispatching one of the sailors who'd attempted to sneak up on them. "I be cap'n an' ye do wha' I say." She grunted and shoved a sailor away from her. The hapless soul tripped over some fallen rigging and tumbled backward onto the oncoming blade of one of the pirates. She huffed out a breath.

"Aye, you _are_ the captain!" she cried as another man came flying at her, wielding a dagger. She barely caught his wrist before the blade stabbed into her cheek. "So, start bloody acting like it and show some sense!" she ordered, retrieving her own dagger and delivering a blow to the man's midsection. He fell backwards with a groan and she kicked his weapon away. The dark blood stained the front of his uniform and she looked up at Jack with a frown on her face.

"I'll 'ave ye keelhauled fer this," he snapped, slicing the throat of a man who'd tried to slip past his guard. "Bloody stowaway!"

"You didn't seem to mind my presence before," she shot back. "Behind you!" Without thinking she threw her dagger over Jack's shoulder and caught the man aiming a musket at his back in the chest. Jack's eyebrow winged up and for a moment, a flash of surprised pleasure flickered over his face.

She panted heavily, her face blood-stained and dirt-smudged. His temper flared again. This was no place for a bar wench! He'd be damned if he'd have her death on his conscience because she was a barmy bird and got herself skewered.

A great shout rose up from the deck of the _Pearl_, and a good number of the pirates remaining on deck crossed the narrow divide to join in on the action.

"We can discuss my punishment later," she suggested, pointing her sword at her next opponent.

"Aye, but do me a favor, lass." He bared his teeth ferociously and the man he'd squared off against seemed to quiver in his sea boots. "Try not t'get dead. I'd like the pleasure o' sendin' ye down t'see ol' Hobb meself."


	4. Unwanted Cargo

**Chapter Three: Unwanted Cargo**

Her sword tip found the belly of another sailor. She yelped in surprise as the dead British officer sagged against her, his weight sending her to her back on the deck. She shouted for aid, but with the cries of both pirate and naval officer, gunshots and the occasional cannon fire, she was not heard.

She closed her eyes and began to push, well aware of her precarious position. The body had barely moved when she opened her eyes and found Jack Sparrow standing over her, a smirk curving his gorgeous lips. "Having a bit o' trouble, darlin'?"

"Nothing I can't handle," she shot back, giving another hefty shove. The body moved six inches off of her torso. "Captain."

Shaking his head, he jerked the prostrate man off of her and offered his hand. "A bit o' advice lass..."

Yanking her sword out of the other man she glowered. "Lecture me later, Captain, I'm busy at the moment." And she was charging across the deck to meet the next wave of sailors.

She met her next opponent with a sharp clash of steel and a cry that rattled the teeth in her head. He bared his teeth at her and she was forced to retreat, to avoid a dagger being slid past her guard and into her ribs. Her back screamed in pain as she twirled under his blade and sliced at his back, biting into flesh. The pained yelp brought a savage smile to her bloodied, dirt-streaked face and she came at him again, with renewed vengeance.

The sailor in front of her staggered back to his feet, swinging his cutlass in a last-ditch effort to catch her with his blade. She was forced to block with her forearm, the blade biting deep. She cried out and backhanded him with her hand-guard. He crashed to the deck and she didn't waste another moment to dispatch him.

Panting, she searched the deck, gasping when she spotted Jack, some distance away, on his back and at the mercy of a sailor dressed in civilian clothes. She vaulted the dead body before her and hurried to his aid, a harsh battle cry on her lips.

Before her stroke could fall, she felt the cold sting of metal at the back of her neck. All around her, sailors were falling beneath the rush of ruthless pirates. Now, though she was at the mercy of a desperate sailor, and her captain's position looked little better.

"Drop the sword." The order was said quietly, but so close to her ear, she could feel the puffs of warm breath against the side of her head. Reluctantly, she let the blade slide from her grip and to the floor. "The dagger, too."

More reluctant than before, she dropped the dagger to the deck next to her blade.

"There's a good lad." She snarled over her shoulder at his condescending tone. The sword at her back bit in slightly. "What say you we go find your captain?" She looked over to where Jack had been. All that was left was a smear of bright red blood and three naval officers piled atop one another.

She shrugged a shoulder gingerly. "Don't see 'im."

The sword dug into her skin once more. "Didn't your father ever tell you it's unwise to annoy a man holding a sword to your throat?"

She snorted. "He failed to mention that, actually."

"Will!"

Jinx spotted the lithe figure running toward them and frowned. Hearing her captor curse under his breath made her muscles relax a bit. "I thought I told you to stay below," Will snapped.

Brandishing a small, simple dagger, the other person snorted. "You actually thought I'd obey? Will, where would you get a ridiculous idea like that?"

"Perhaps because I'm your husband?"

She chuckled. "What are you doing to this poor wretch, William?"

Jinx frowned and made to step away. The bite of the sword against her back stopped her. Her heart pounding behind her eyes, she was well aware of every noise, every drop of blood that slithered down her back, soaking into her shirt. Suddenly she wanted to sit down.

"Wretch?" He snorted. "Elizabeth...this is a pirate."

"Yes, I can see that." She stepped forward, out of Jinx's line of sight. Moments later she felt the absence of the blade at her back. "She's also injured and bleeding badly."

"She?" Jinx turned slowly, to keep a wary eye on her opponents. They were too busy staring at each other to notice much of anything else, she realized, taking a step in retreat.

This movement seemed to jolt Will out of his intent study of his wife. He lifted his sword and pointed it at her. "I wouldn't move if I were you."

Elizabeth huffed out an annoyed breath and shoved his blade to the side. "Honestly, Will." Shooting a chastising frown over her shoulders she approached Jinx cautiously. "What on earth are you all about, climbing on board and disturbing my honeymoon?" Elizabeth demanded sharply, eyes trained on Jinx's pale face.

"Pardon me, miss," Jinx rejoined quietly. "'Twas your ship that attacked us first."

"Oh, I suppose that makes this all right then?" Sweeping her hand, complete with dagger, across the deck, Elizabeth scowled at the other woman. "And you, a female. I would expect more sense from one of my sex."

"You keep saying that," Will muttered, his sword still leveled at Jinx's chest. "What are you saying, Lizzie, that this...person is a girl?"

"Don't be daft, William Turner," she exclaimed. "Of course she's a girl. What else could she be with such fine bone structure and skin." She gave Jinx a once over that had her bristling. "Under the dirt, I suppose."

"Excuse me," Jinx interrrupted. "Not that this isn't fascinating, but I really must be going."

"Aye, she has an appointment with the brig," Jack's voice cut through the sudden, eerie silence aboard the ship. All three of them whirled to stare at the pirate captain, smudged with smoke, blood and dirt. Jinx stamped down the flutter in her belly at the sight of his rakish grin, white teeth beaming out of his filthy face.

"Jack Sparrow?"

He held up a finger. "Captain Jack Sparrow, Miss Swann, if you please." He shifted his gaze to Will and beamed. "I suppose that you're Missus Turner now, eh, lass?"

"Indeed."

He turned to Will. "I suppose congratulations are in order, eh, whelp?"

Will inclined his head. "Thank you, Jack."

Jinx swayed a little on her feet, blinking to keep the people surrounding her in focus. "Now," Jack turned toward Jinx. "The battle's over, and I do believe you said I should punish you later." He propped his fists against his hips and smirked. "It be later, lass."

She snorted and opened her mouth to retort, instead falling into a dead faint at his feet.

* * *

Jinx was floating in and out of consciousness, held gently in Will Turner's arms, kept her foggy vision trained on the pirate captain's back as he swaggered onto the deck of the Pearl.

"Well done lads!" he shouted, waving his arms around with a glint of good humor on his face. "Prepare t'make way. Mr. Cotton, set our 'eadin' due west!"

"But Cap'n..." Marty, the midget, piped up hesitantly. "Tha'd take us right back t' Tortuga."

"Aye. We 'ave cargo t'be droppin' off." He shot a glance over his shoulder at the woman whose head was sagging against Will's shoulder, her face pale underneath the dirt. "A stowaway."

The general murmur of malcontent that fluttered over the deck had Will stepping closer to the pair of women at his side, placing his hand on his sword. Jack waved his hands again.

"Not t'worry mates. She'll be 'appily ensconced in th' brig, an' th' Turners'll be enjoyin' me cabin." He gave Will a look that distinctly read: you owe me, before moving forward. They were halfway to Jack's cabin when Elizabeth piped up.

"You can't put her in the brig, Jack!" she cried indignantly. "The girl can't stand on her own two feet...and she's liable to turn and unhappy corner at the drop of a hat - you can't possibly mean for her to die locked up in the brig like some criminal?"

"She is a criminal, Missus Turner.," Jack snapped, advancing on Elizabeth until Will's hand shifted to his blade in warning. Lifting his hands, he glared down his nose at the women in front of him. "She snuck aboard me ship. She 'id 'erself away an' became a part o' th' crew in secret - ate me food, an' she disobeyed orders."

"I'd say to pull the wool over your eyes would make her admirable, not a criminal," Will put in, deadpan. Jack glared at him.

"Nevertheless...t' th' brig she'll go." Elizabeth escorted Will toward the Great Cabin. "Oy! Where are ye goin'?"

"To your cabin, Captain Sparrow," she said over her shoulder. "This girl needs medical attention."

"An' she will be gettin' none from me!" Jack snapped. "She's not a part o' me crew!"

"Just who was she out there fighting and bleeding for?" Elizabeth shot back, as Will eased Jinx onto the large, four-poster bed that was pressed back against the wall under the windows. "I do believe she was defending your ship, Captain Sparrow."

"Aye, an' who asked her to?"

"A steady hand before the mast," Will piped up, earning another killing glare from Jack.

"She 's not getting looked after 'ere!"

As soon as Jack's shrill words faded into the air, Jinx groaned loudly and flopped back on the mattress, unconscious.

Jack, to his credit, did not scream. Instead he threw up his hands and groaned. "Oh, bloody, buggerin' 'ell. Damn t' th' depths whoever thought up th' bright idea t' invent women."


	5. A Bit Of Doctoring

**Chapter Four: A Bit of Doctoring**

Jinx woke with a shriek. Waving her arms, attempting to dislodge the things pinning her to the bed, she began screaming in earnest. "Let me go, ye great cur!" she shouted, swatting at the hand that curled around her shoulder, shoving her back against the pillow. "I'll gut ye fer touchin' me!" she shouted.

"Ah, ye _can _talk like a proper bar wench." Jack's amused words sank through her pain-hazed terror and had her eyes rising to his face. It was cast in flickering shadow from the candle on the table beside the bed. His dark eyes reflected the flame, and she could see the faint grin curling his lips. "I'd been wonderin' where ye'd learned t' talk so fine."

"My mother," she said. "Now, would you please remove your hands from me?"

"I think not, lass."

"I have a name."

"An' it be an ugly'un."

She glowred at him. "What kind of name is 'Sparrow'?" she retorted. He chuckled.

"Sticks an' stones love." He turned his head. "Oy! Lizzie! She be awake. Get th' rum."

"What?" Jinx stared up at his tanned face. "What are you talking about? Rum?"

"Aye." He grimaced around the word. "Seems, Lizzie will not 'ave ye in th' brig. Least not 'til ye're all patched an' th' like." He released her left shoulder momentarily before gripping her right and jerking her unceremoniously onto her stomach, pressing her face into the pillow. "And be sure, I'll think of some right good punishment fer yer impertinence, missy."

"Impertinence?" she muttered into the pillow. "I did you and your crew no harm..."

"Tha' remains t' be seen, lass. But th' fact is this: no one sails aboard th' _Pearl _unless I allow it." He leaned over and growled in her ear, his chest pressing into her upper back. "'Tis me ship, lassie."

"Jack!" Elizabeth's shocked voice had him pulling away from her abruptly. "What were you doing to the poor girl?"

"Gettin' 'er ready fer th' rum." He flashed a winning, if false, smile in Elizabeth's direction.

She eyed him. "I don't entirely trust you, Captain Sparrow."

"Peas in a pod, love." He beamed at her, this time genuinely, and moved away from the bed. Jinx rolled over slightly to look up at him. He didn't spare her a glance on his way. "Tell me th' minute she's ready t' be thrown in th' brig." With that last parting shot, he exited the cabin and slammed the door shut behind him.

Elizabeth sighed. "An insufferable man," she muttered turning to smile kindly at Jinx. "Jinx...is it?"

"Aye," she said pushing herself up, groaning at the pain that shot through her. She sank back onto the pillow. "It's that insufferable man's fault I'm in this position." She caught Elizabeth's quirked brow and sighed. "If he hadn't distracted me, I wouldn't have missed the dagger."

"Ah, well he is quite...distracting."

Jinx narrowed her eyes. "Not _that _distracting."

Elizabeth's pretty mouth bowed upwards in an indulgent smile. She said nothing, however and merely lifted the hem of Jinx's shirt. "Oh my," she breathed, pulling the cloth away from the wound, wincing as it stuck to the raw edges, jerking as the woman on the bed did when those edges tore free. "I apologize." Jinx only grunted. "This looks as though it'll need stitches," she sighed heavily. "Will!" the shout jolted Jinx and she groaned in pain as her wound protested the movement.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" Will's voice came through the door.

"I need a needle and some thread." She cast a glance down at the slight woman on the bed. "And something thick for her to bite down on."

A few minutes later, Will delivered the needle and thread, Jack Sparrow hot on his heels. It became clear a moment later, Jack was not leaving. He was there to protect his interests, he said. Will gave him an odd look. "Th' rum, whelp," he said, as if speaking to a dim-witted child.

"Oh for goodness sake," Elizabeth snorted out a breath. "I suppose you can do something useful," she motioned Jack around the bed. He did so reluctantly. "Take her hand."

"What?"

"Take her hand, Jack. She'll need something to hold onto." Elizabeth glanced at Will. "I'll need you to help me..."

Jinx shuddered as she felt the reluctant weight of the pirate captain sink the bed. Her hand twitched as his gripped it. Then her back felt as though it were on fire, and all thought of presenting an aloof front flew out the window. She gripped his hand shamelessly, drawing a hissing breath through her teeth. "Bugger..."

Elizabeth chuckled softly. "Apologies, I suppose I should have warned you about the rum..."

"You suppose?" The incredulity of Jinx's tone made everyone laugh, though the mood sobered quickly.

"This is going to hurt," Elizabeth said a moment before Jinx felt the needle pierce her ragged skin. If it hadn't been for Jack's quick thinking, the needle would have poked straight through to her inner organs, as she bucked under the pain, screaming. As it was, Jack gripped her right shoulder and shoved it into the bed, his hand tightening on hers.

"C'mon now, love," Jack said his voice light and lilting in its mockery. "Yer supposed t' be a fearsome pirate. 'Tis naught but a little needle..."

Will rolled his eyes as Jinx pressed her teary eyes into the pillow, biting down on the fabric when Elizabeth pushed the needle through the skin.

"Yes, that is helpful, Jack."

Jack's free hand pressed heavily against her shoulder when she threatened to bow under the pain and he skewered Will with a look. However, Jinx's hand tightened on his before he could muster a proper retort. "'Ush now, love..." His hand caressed her shoulder gently. "'Tis almost done..."

It was a lie. One she would make him pay for later. In many, interesting oh-so-excruciatingly-painful ways. For the moment, though, Jinx settled for squeezing his hand hard enough to grind the bones together. She gained a small measure of comfort from his muffled groan of pain. The needle slid in for another stitch and the strangle-hold she had held on her tears disappeared. They burst free in the form of a wild, wailing sob, barely muted by the pillow beneath her.

"Why didn't you just knock her unconcious?" Will asked quietly, reaching over to press his hand to her other shoulder, sharing an uneasy glance with Jack.

"This wound is too close to her spine..." Elizabeth said in an equally quiet voice. "I don't want to damage anything...I'm very new to this doctoring..."

"Ye 'ave done it before?" Jack's voice was a little more alarmed as Elizabeth moved to start a new stitch. Jinx went limp at the pressure of the needle on her torn skin. Jack narrowed his eyes at Elizabeth. "'Aven't ye?"

"Of course!" She narrowed her eyes and motioned. "More light, Will, please." He leaned closer, holding the lantern so that it illuminated the small of Jinx's back. Jack found his eyes drawn to the gentle curve of it, the dusky gold hue of the skin. His fingers tingled with the desire to drag them across the dip of her spine. He frowned and gripped her hand in his. "The captain of the ship you plundered asked me to play the part of a physician while Will and I were on board, as I had more experience with sewing than any of the crew."

He relaxed slightly, but kept a keen eye on her work.

"Why are you asking, Jack?" Will's voice was deceptively benign. Jack's gaze flicked up to meet his and he blanched at the smirk that was hovering on the whelp's features.

"I would 'ate fer th' lass t' croak afore I could punish 'er," he said gruffly. He didn't like the look on the boy's face one bit. "I'm not attached t' 'er if that be wha' yer implyin', dear William."

"Of course not, Jack." The amusement in his tone had Jack pushing off of the matress and he glowered at the pair of them, grinning like loons. He bit off an oath and strode out of the room without another word.

* * *

She woke up to a cold cloth pressed to her forehead. Her eyes fluttered, but were so heavy, she groaned at the effort it took to lift them. "Awake are you?" Will's voice washed over her and she groaned. A light chuckle, followed by a pat on her hand let her know he was not alone in the room.

"It's good that you're awake so soon," Elizabeth murmured. "When you fainted, I was concerned I may have sewn something I shouldn't have..." Will touched his wife's shoulder at the concern in her voice and nodded to Jinx, before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

She grunted and this time managed to keep her eyelids open long enough to see Elizabeth's smile. "Well I can't tell," she admitted. "It all hurts."

"Well, that's a good sign," Elizabeth encouraged, setting the cloth aside. "Wiggle your toes."

The order was so abrupt and unexpected, Jinx frowned at her. "What?"

"I want to make sure you have full use of your limbs. Wiggle." Her tone made arguing useless, so Jinx obediently wiggled her toes, knees, fingers and wrists until the other woman was satisfied. "Thank you." She stood. "I must go and find Jack - it's time to disinfect and re-wrap the wound."

Jinx groaned as the cabin door shut behind the other woman and closed her eyes. _Damn Jack Sparrow_, she thought with heaps of ill-favor aimed at the absent pirate. _This is all his bloody fault. If he just let me alone...none of this would have happened._

The door burst open and in walked Elizabeth, carrying a large green bottle, followed closely by Jack. His eyes were glued on the bottle, and it looked almost comical, how his gaze reminded her of a parent watching his child rush headlong into certain doom. In fact a little giggle escaped and those eyes turned to her.

"Enjoyin' th' lap o' luxury, are we, stowaway?" Jack asked unkindly. Elizabeth shot him a quelling look.

"Really, now Jack..."

"I am, Captain." Jinx's reply cut off Elizabeth's reproach. "But I would be a sight better if you'd call me by my name."

"Jinx is no name fer a lass," he shot back. "I refuse to call ye tha'. If'n I knew yer first name, mayhaps I'd call ye by that."

She huffed out a breath. "If you must call me anything, call me Josie."

"Ah, short for Josephine I imagine. Good, rich name."

She shot up in bed and hissed, "_Don't_ call me Josephine."

Elizabeth, startled by her outburst gave a gentle push on her shoulder as Jack regarded her with narrow eyes. "Come now, Josie," she murmured soothingly. "Just lie back, you're in no condition to spar with Jack Sparrow."

"Captain, love," Jack reminded Elizabeth gently, his eyes never leaving Josie's mutinous face. "An' I do believe I've got other things t' look after - captaining's no easy thing, aye?"

"Aye, take your leave of us," Elizabeth suggested, shortly. "I don't need you in here riling my patient when her health is so fragile."

"It isn't!" Josie objected.

"I wasn't!" Jack cried out, offended.

The pair of them looked at each other, and what had passed between them earlier arced through the room, much like a spark catching dry tinder. Jack's eyes narrowed and he snorted. "Don't use all me rum," he ordered before storming out.

Elizabeth huffed out an annoyed breath. "Insufferable man."


	6. Put To Shore

**Chapter Five: Put To Shore**

Not even three days later, the Pearl was caught in a horrific storm, unusual for the time of year. Jinx and Elizabeth spent their time in the captain's cabin. Jinx was healing well, and was even managing to sit up on her own, and took walks about the room on unsteady legs.

At the moment, the two women were settled together in silence, Elizabeth and Jinx both reading books they'd found hidden under piles of maps and charts. "Who knew Captain Sparrow reads? Don Quixote," Elizabeth murmured into the silent room, holding the book up for Jinx to see.

"I had never expected to find the Illiad either," she admitted.

"Perhaps there's more to him than meets the eye."

Jinx snorted. "He probably has never read them, just stole them from some hapless merchant."

Elizabeth chuckled. "You don't care for Jack much, I take it?"

"Should I? The minute I can walk more than three steps, and you stop hovering over me like a protective mother hen, I'm in the brig - with the possibility of walking the plank or being keelhauled." Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Jack would never..."

The ship gave a mighty lurch and Jinx gasped as pain shot up her back when it connecte sharply with the chair. "Bloody...sodding..." she didn't finish the epithet. At that moment the Great Cabin door flew open and in strode a soggy Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Ah, good evenin'," he said wearily. "Enjoyin' me library, are ye?" Jinx held her place in her book while Elizabeth slapped hers closed guiltily. His eyes narrowed on Jinx's face. "This 'as turned out t' be quite th' pleasure cruise fer ye, eh, lass?"

"I'm not sure about that," she retorted. "So far it's only gained me a pain in my back and a headache, the size and shape of a certain pirate captain."

His wicked smile flashed across his face as he shrugged out of his long coat. "Ah, well it should be a comfort to know, ye and yer braids're happily causing an immense pain in me arse."

Her own grin spread across her face. "Aye, Captain - it does comfort me."

His grin faltered a little and fell flat. Turning away, he muttered under his breath, "Bloody impudent chit."

Jinx shared a delightfully impish grin with Elizabeth before returning to her book. In doing so, she missed Jack shedding his vest and sodden shirt, pulling a dry one from the armoire he had tucked in the far right hand corner of the room.

"Is the storm over, then Captain?"

"Aye," Jack's voice was anything but relieved. "An' we'll 'ave t' pull into a small cove an' make repairs." He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "So, ye'll 'ave t' stay 'ere a bit longer, Josephine."

Her eyes narrowed. "A pity," she snapped, closing the book abruptly and rising from her perch. He gaped at her when she strode unassisted to the bed.

"Yer 'ealed?"

"Not yet," Elizabeth put in quickly. "She's got a bit to go, at least." He stared at her narrowly.

"Hmph." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I suppose th' brig'll 'ave t' wait, then, aye?"

"Aye."

He sighed and headed for the door. "Put th' books back where ye found 'em," he ordered before closing the door behind him. Elizabeth shut her book with a sigh.

"I should probably take my leave of you," she murmured. "No doubt Will has returned..." she trailed off, blushing a little.

Jinx found a smile on her face as she settled onto the pillows. "I understand. Go to your husband, Elizabeth..." The young woman stood and bid her a hurried goodnight before rushing off to find her husband. Really, Jinx thought, could they be any more of an adorable, well-matched couple?

That next morning, Jack burst into the cabin. "I want me cabin back, wench!" he shouted, only to find the place empty. He narrowed his eyes, sweeping the room for any signs of life before turning on his heel and striding out. He was back on deck a moment later, watching Elizabeth and Jinx stride arm in arm around the main deck.

Jinx walked with a distinct limp, and her men's clothing fairly dripped off of her. He wondered where she'd gotten them. They looked to be from a man three times her height and girth. Indeed, the breeches were folded over four times at the cuffs, and held around her narrow waist with a long bit of rope. The shirt hid any of her shape from view.

Unbidden, the image of her back fluttered into his mind's eye. The clarity of the image unnerved him enough that he reached for the bottle of rum he'd retrieved before going to oust her from his cabin, and took a long draught from it.

Cursing, he headed for the helm, relieving Cotton of the duty. The mute pirate looked from his captain to the girl and back again. His parrot piped up, "Shiver me timbers!"

Jack skewered the bird with a look. "Shut it."

Repairs wouldn't take long, one of the main sails needed mending, and a few holes needed patching. He furrowed his brow in concentration, shielding his eyes as he watched his men work. They would be pulling into a small cove and beaching his beloved ship for the repairs. But first, he had ordered the men to sail around the small islet, to ascertain the level of habitation. He doubted it was anything more than a piling of sand that had happened to grow trees. He was not putting his ship, or crew in danger, however.

He opened his mouth and gave a few orders before turning his gaze back to the pair of women. They made a picture, he admitted. Sitting, heads bent together like they were plotting something, with the sun at their backs. He huffed out a breath. Bloody women.

* * *

Jinx was allowed above decks more often, once she'd shown she wouldn't tip foreward onto her face at the slightest breath of wind. Still, Will and Elizabeth followed after her. In truth, she was glad of the company. The crew, upon learning that she was a female, had begun ignoring her.

It frustrated her, but she understood it. Her father had been adamant about women and their place on a ship.

_"When I'm old enough, Da, I'm gonna go out t' sea, like ye!"_

Her father had stopped the motion of his paint brush and turned to look at his daughter, young, pretty and completely serious.

"Josie-girl, ye'll do no such thing." His admonition was followed by his brush dropping into the paint. He knelt in front of her. "Ye're gonna grow up t' be a beautiful lady." At this is daughter's nose wrinkled. "I mean it, Josephine." The use of her full name gave the little girl pause. Her father never called her that, unless he was serious, or incredibly angry. Searching his face, she deduced it wasn't the latter. Still, she tried again, putting on her best smile.

"But Da..."

"No buts, Josie-girl. A ship's no place fer a lady such as ye are."

The memory squeezed a fist over her heart. "I'm sorry..." she whispered. "But I couldn't stay on that wretched island another moment." She looked around, spotting Will and Elizabeth a short distance away, talking quietly, their foreheads pressed together in an intimate pose.

She sighed and walked closer to the railing, staring out over the water. Her eyes flicked up to the helm, staring at Jack. He was staring off into the horizon, hands on the wheel, a wide-legged stance in defense against the choppy waves that were bucking the Pearl as he maneuvered her into the bay.

He was something, she acknowledged, her eyes trained on his figure. Suddenly someone coughed next to her and her eyes darted over to stare at Gibbs in shock. "Lassie?"

"Aye, Master Gibbs?" she asked, surprise evident in her tone.

"Are ye...feelin' better?" She could tell he was hesitant to engage in even this much conversation. His eyes kept flicking toward the helm. _Fearing reprisals from the captain is he? _she wondered.

"I am; not fully, of course, but I am feeling better. Thank you for asking, Master Gibbs."

A smile flickered over his face. "Aye, tha' be a good thing...Listen, Jinx, I just wanted t' say, ye be a decent pirate - for all ye be female."

A delighted grin split her face and she resisted, barely, throwing her arms around the portly first mate. "Thank you Master Gibbs!" He shifed uncomfortably in the face of her pleasure before bobbing in a half-bow and scurrying on his way. She sighed happily and hugged her middle, wincing as her stitches stretched a bit. Her back was healing, but it still hurt; mostly in the late afternoon, evening hours when she'd been on her feet for too long.

She glanced up at the helm, her eyes suddenly held hostage by Jack's dark gaze. Flushing, she turned and headed toward Will and Elizabeth.

Later that night, she couldn't sleep. Her back was paining her something awful, and gave great shudders whenever she attempted to lie on her side.

After nearly suffocating in her pillow, trying to sleep on her belly, she gave up, and clambered out of bed. Leaving the cabin, she listened to the snores of the crew. On a sigh she walked slowly up the steps.

Moonlight poured over her when she came out on deck and she sighed as the cool breeze caressed her face. With a small laugh, she made her way towards the bow, leaning out as far as she could once she'd reached the bowsprint. The stars and the moon lit the water so that it flowed like liquid silver under the keel of the ship.

She stood there for some time, unaware of everything except the rush of the wind past her ears, the spray of the sea against her face and the glow of the moon against her eyelids. So, when he spoke, although the words came quietly on the night air, she jumped.

"Beautiful night, aye?"

She turned and looked at him cautiously. "Aye, I suppose," she hedged watching his eyes warily. He was indeed handsome, no matter how she denied it; the fact presented itself every time he so much as glanced at her. She flicked her gaze from him to the spot next to her. "Would you want to..." she trailed off, unsure of what she was asking.

He nodded silently and came to stand next to her, leaning his elbows on the bow railing. "I spent years lookin' fer this ship," he murmured quietly. She turned her head to look at him and she stood, silent, waiting for him to continue. She was surprised that he was acting friendly toward her, but, thankfully, the fading light hid it well. "It was th' only thing tha' 'ad ever meant anythin' t' me. I've 'ad passing affections fer certain things: food, drink, women. There's been one constant in me life." He caressed the salt-flecked wood of the railing and sighed in contentment. "The Pearl."

"I envy you, Jack." She whispered, longing for that look of happiness in his eyes to show in her own. He cocked a brow at her. "You're living life the way you want to, when you want to. There's great freedom in that." She sighed.

He nodded. "I suppose that's true." He paused, head tilting in thought.

He opened his mouth then looked at her. His gaze was puzzled. "So, tell me, wha' made ye want t' leave an' stow aboard me ship?"

"I wanted freedom; freedom I couldn't get on Tortuga." He noticed the dark scowl that fluttered over her features and filed that away, realizing should he press to know more of her it would end in a stinging cheek and no more answers. Though, he wasn't sure why he was talking to her in the first place.

The wench was wasting his rum, comandeering his cabin and looked incredibly beautiful in the light of the moon.

"Where'd ye get th' nickname?" The question burst out of him, in an attempt to distract him from the smooth planes and curves of her face as she stood in profile. This had her head turning and she regarded him with dark eyes the color of the night sky.

She smiled sadly. "That was my Da's nickname for me." She sighed.

"'E didn't approve o' Josephine, I'm guessing." Her nose wrinkled as if scenting something offensive and shook her head. He chuckled and shifted closer, his forearm brushing hers.

"No, Da wanted to call me Isabella but my mother thought it sounded too . . . 'new fangled' for her and settled on plain, boring Josephine." She grinned. "Da never once called me by it - unless he was angry or disappointed in me."

Jack noticed the underlying sadness and pressed a little. "Where is 'e now?"

She sighed. "Dead, I suppose."

"Ye don' know?"

"He left thirteen years ago . . ." She wondered if he knew that her father had been a part of the crew of the Black Pearl. That he'd been present for it all? She'd never actually told anyone about what her father did for living. Much less that he'd sailed with the Pearl, a ship supposedly cursed. "On a voyage, one that he never returned from."

"Which ship?"

She shifted restlessly, deciding against telling him anything more. "I don't really remember."

His brow crinkled and she struggled not to grin. He looked so adorable, in a disreputable, scruffy way. "'Ow old were ye?"

"Twelve."

"Surely ye went t' see 'im off?" His head cocked to the side, and he looked at her with those dark, searching eyes. She had to fight back tears.

"No." She shook her head, then turned to look away from him and out at the rippling water. "My mother never approved of his choice...she was always deriding him for the method he provided for his family." Jinx shook her head. "I'm not all that surprised that he left. It's just . . ."

He watched the wind play in her hair, moving the light braids, gently rustling her oversized shirt. One that, undoubtedly, had belonged to her father. "'E left ye behind as well..."

She nodded. "He was a good man, a great father. I would rather believe him dead than wish him back into the marriage that did nothing to support him..." She shook her head. "I may have been young when he left, but I knew what was between my parents." Something in her head warned her not to divulge too much.

"I take it yer mother's a real peach?"

"Aye," Jinx snorted. "She was a lady, back in England. And her goal was to turn me into one as well."

He chuckled and surveyed her attire. "Seems t' me she failed..."

Her eyes flicked to his and they shared a secret smile. "Aye, that she did. She approved of me about as much as she approved of Da." Shrugging, she turned her eyes back out to sea. Jack was silent for a long moment.

"Ye want t' be a pirate?"

"I don't much care if I'm a pirate, a cabin boy, or a cook..." she muttered. "I just wanted out of my life." She rolled her eyes. "Mother had a man picked out for me. _A woman your age can't afford to be choosey, Josephine_." Jack smirked at her words. "Is it wrong I want to marry for love; marry someone who values who I am as much as how I look?"

"Nay, love." He patted her hand. "Seems wise t' me." She flicked her eyes at Jack, only to find herself caught in his dark gaze. His hand tarried on the back of hers, while the other reached up and stroked her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed at his gentle touch. "Yer quite fetching," he whispered. " But, I'm sure tha' people who see ye, really _see _ye, will know there's more under th' surface o' this pretty face..."

She leaned into his touch, his fingertips tracing her cheekbone, eyebrow, the line of her jaw. "Jack..."

He dropped his hand suddenly. "'Tis late, lass." She opened her eyes and stared at him. He was staring back at her, and something in his eyes told her he wanted anything but to leave.

"Aye, Cap'n. You can have your cabin back. I think I'll stay out here a bit longer."

Jack frowned at her. "Love..."

"Not to worry, Cap'n." She shifted showing the dagger she had tucked in her belt. "I can take care of myself."

"Aye." He nodded, and stepped away swiftly. She gave him a fleeting smile before he strode away. Sighing, she settled down against the railing and cradled her cheek in her palm. Her fingers traced the same paths his had, and it wasn't long until she was asleep.


End file.
